A Day with YAMI at the Beach
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: A worthless Pharaoh with forgotten memories along with peanut butter crackers... seems harmless! ....YEA Right! YamiXTeaAnzu


"Yo, Yuge, I was wonderin if you wanted ta go to da beach today?" Joey's voice asks over the phone.

"I... I guess Joey." Yugi's small voice smiles over the phone. "Whats should I bring?"

"You, yourself, a bathing suit and a towel. Oh! Yea! Did I mention yourself?" Joey kids.

"Can Yami come?" Yugi asks tilting his head o hold the phone and he begins to open one of his dresser drawers.

"Yea! Ofcoarse! Im sorry Yuge, I totally forgot he had his own body." Joey apologizes.

"Thats alright. I'll bring my beach ball. Maybe we can play volley ball." Yugi says.

"Sure thing Yugi." Joey says. "See ya then!'

"Bye." Click. Yugi hangs up the phone and prepares for his adventure to the beach.

"This is the beach?" Yami asks once the two simalar people arrive. A small ocean breeze blows making both their lightening bolt bangs swivel in their faces.

"Yup. This is the beach. Hope you brought sun tan lotion." Yugi smiles at his other half.

"Whats that?"

"Never mind your hopeless." Yugi shakes his head and grabs Yami's arm. "Common! Lets go. We're already late." And the two run down the beach.

"There ya are Yuge! We've been waiting for you!" Joey waves as he and Serenity sit under the umbrella shaded blinket.

"We're not that late!" Yugi says as he throws his stuff down and Yami comes to his side. Joey and Serenity were dressed in thier summer clothes. Joey in a tank top and Serenity in short blue shorts with a baby pink tee- shirt.

"We thought you guys got lost." Serenity gigles.

"Is this all that is coming?" Yami asks.

"No the whole gang is comeing. They was just busy before they came so if you want, you can eat your lunch." Joey says as he pulls out two plastic bags filled with sandwiches.

"Here Yami." Yugi says as he fishes through his beach bag as he too pulls out two sandwich bags.

"What kind is it?"

"Peanut butter and jelly." Yugi says as he throws a bag at him. "Now eat!"

"But Yug-" He was cut off by Yugi.

"No buts! Just eat!" Yugi says as he throws a hand in Yami's face.

"Fine!" Yami sighs the tone rising in his voice. He was going to remiond Yugi about his reaction to peanut butter, but Yugi, obviously, didnt care. "Ohwell!" Yami shrugs as he opens the bag and pulls out the sandwhich. He plops down next to the group and bite into his sandwhich.

((PCrystals: Whats should I put here? wonders allowed8

Yami: Your interupting the story!

PC: I dont care!

Serena: Well we do! What happens when Yami eats peanut butter?

PC: Ask Mina!

Serena: Mina? Your best friend Mina?

PC: Aduh!

Yami: And where are we going to find her?

PC: She's suposed to come today! And she's late! looks at watch

Charity: This is supposed to be a story, not a chat room!

Yami: Where'd you come from?

Charity: Outside space you moran! I've been sitting here listening to you 3 go at it! P when are we gonna come into the story?

PC: Now you may not even come. It depends. looks annoyed

Charity: Well get on with the damn story!

PC: FINE fine fine!))

"Hey Yuggge?" Yami calls a half an hour after they ate their lunch. "How do you blow up a beach ball?" He hops up and down with the three colored (black, blue and purple for those of you who were wondering) beach ball in his hands.

"Give me that you moran!" Yugi sighs as he grabs the seflated ball from Yami's arms. "Why are you so hyper?" Yugi wonders as he begins to blow up the medium sized beach ball.

"I dont know!" Yami rolls his eyes mockingly.

"Go see if the gang is here yet!" Yugi orders as he gasps for air after finishing blowing the ball up.

"Okeydokie!" Yami jumps up in the air and begins to run to the baord walk. The sand hot on his feet and the salty smell in the air. His bare feet hit the hard wood of the long baord walk and he begins to slow his pace. He walks up the ramp and over the asfault walk and over to the bench before the busy shore street.

"Hey! Yami!" Someone calls from Yami's left. His head tunrs quickly as a reaction to his name and his golden bangs capture in the sun. He saw a young teen running his way in short jean shorts and a black tank top belly shirt. Her burnette hair swayed in the wind as she made her way to him and her cerulean eyes sparkled when the sun caught their glimpse. It was Tea.

"Tea!" Yami sings as he tunrs his whole body to face her.

"Yes Yami, whats up?" Tea asks as she blushes (for some odd reason!)

"The sky!" Yami smiles.

"Seen anything new lately?" Tea asks.

"I see things!" Yami begins to sing his tune. "I see them with my eyes!" (DONT ask! A kid in my class sings it all the time.)

"Haha!" Tea laughs. She always asked that question on purpose because she always loved when he acted stupid. But the thing he said next surprised her.

"Tea?"

"Yea?"

"Im sorry! I am not HOooome! I cannnn not take your callllll!" (dont ask. Obviously Yami gets high off peanut butter!) Tea laughs as she grabs Yami's arm and drags him down the long wooden ramp of the board walk that lead to the beach. "Hey guys!" She calls and waves her free hand in the air as she heads to the blanket where the gang was.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi smiles. Joey waves and Serenity smiles.

"Lets go swim!" Tea shouts as she puts her stuff under the umbrella and begins to remove her shorts.

"Sounds good!" Joey jumps out of his chair and pulls off his shirt to reveal a lightly tanned masculin chest. Serenity giggles ((again!) as she takes off her shirt to show the top of her dark blue tankini top. Then she removes her shorts to reveal her boy cut bathing suit bottoms (black by the way.)

"Yea!" Yugi smiles as he takes off his sandels and then his tank top to show his bare chest, masculin and tanned. Yami, this whole time, just stares at his friends and watches as they prepare themselves to go swiming.

"Yami?" Someone asks. "Yami?" It was Tea. "Yami lets go swiming." This time when Yami looked at her he blushed. He put his head down in embarressment and slowly took off his sandals. Then he looks back up at Tea who was waint patiantly for him. His blush increased and began to flow to his whole face as he looked her up and down. Her bathing suit fit her perfectly. Her small bikini top was love red and covered "everything" it needed too and her bottoms were also bikini cut, love red. Her stomach was small and her waist thin with a small trace of muscles. But Yami thought that bathing suit looked awesome on her. It fit well. He looked back at her top and stared for a moment. They seemed perfect there. ((if you know what I mean!))) Then Yami snapped back to earth and began pulling his red, loose T-shirt off. Once he had finished he looked at Tea, then looked back down. ((Yami: Am I masculine too?

PC: OHHHHH MY! slaps forhead! Yes Yami. Now dont inturupt the story again. Or you'll be inserious trouble!))

Tea looked Yami up and down before she started to walk to that water to meet the others. A sudden light pink blush spread across her cheeks. Never before had she seen Yami without a shirt before. His chest was thin and in shape, he was masculine and tan. His swim shorts were dark blue and baggy, just like Yugi's. "Lets go Yami." She sighs as she begins to head towards the water.

"Tea! Wait up." Yami says as he begins afater her.

"Yea?" She turns to look at him.

"It looks nice on you." His face looks out to the ocean waves, avoiding contact with her eyes.

"Uh.. oh! Thank you." Her blush now turns as red as a tomatoe. "Lets go." Her head is down looking at the ground as her legs guide her to the waters edge and come to a sudden hault.

"Are you not coming Tea?" Yami asks as he comes and stand by her side.

"Yes, Yami, Im coming." Tea nods as she allows Yami to put an arm around her shoulder and lead her to the water.

"There you are Tea! We'ce been waiting for ya!" Joey waves as she and Yami join the group in the water. She stared back at the group in the water naming all of her friends and the new ones that had arrived as she was waiting for Yami. There was Joey, Serenity and Yugi, Tristan and Ryou. Then there were some of her new friends. Serena, Charity and Diana. Serena was 5'' 3' with long blond hair with black streick and new purple tips. She had cerulean blue eyes and a tanned round face. Tea was surprised. She had never seen Serena without make- up before, she looked even pretier without it. Then there was Charity, Serena's darker half, she looked like Serena but a little taller and she only had purple streiks in her hair. Then last, there was Diana, the newest member of their group. Diana was small and thin with jet black hair that had a slight curl, it ended just below her back with light red highlights. She and Yami had found her and saved her when they discovered about Diana's past. (AN: Read Day's as Pharaoh) Diana's eyes were sea- green with pride and filled with love and compassion.

"Are you coming Tea?" Yami asks as he begins to make his way into the water.

"Yes, Yami, Im sorry." Tea says as she runs after him to enjoy the fun with her friends.

"Anyone wanna play beach volleyball?" Joey squeals as he quickly runs out of the water while being chased by Mai and Serenity for saying somthing stupid.

"Yea! But once I get you Wheeler! You'll be sorry!" Mai shouts coming up close behind him.

"Get him Mai!" Serenaity breaths as she finally stops to get her breath. She looks up and watches her borther get chased by one of her best friends, Mai. She lets a small giggle escape her lips as she waches them run around their ;ayout with the many beach towels and such. Suddenly Mai quickens up her speed and grabs Joeys arm!

"Gotcha!" Mai shouts as Joey falls to the ground and she lands right on top of him. "..." A sudden blush deepens her cheeks when she realizes the position. She then, leans her head lower to his and captures his lips in a small and quick kiss. (Joey obviously doesnt protest.)

"Someone needs to get a room!" Yami sings as he walks past the two on Joeys beach towel. Mai blushes and quickly sits up striaght. Joey blushes lightly too with an amused smile at the corner of his lips.

"Yami?" Yugi starts embarressed. "Y- YAMI! What are you eating?" Yugi heads off to chase them running by Tea laughing hystericly.

"Oh nothing!" Yami grumbles as she shoves the last peanut butter craker in his mouth.

"Is that peanut butter?" Yugi screeches as he runs faster to keep up.

"Yes." Yami nods then stops. "I-I mean NO!" He sings.

"Tea help me! You two got longer legs then me!" Yugi calls as Tea begins to run the oppsite way. The strings of her bikini bottoms flowing in the wind.

"Alright Yami! Im gonna get you." She calls as she begins to run in his direction. Yami, wasnt looking at her so he didnt see her right in front of him as he came runing at a fast pace directly to Tea. "Yami!" She calls. Finally he looks in front of him and sees her in front of him, but its already too late! With the look a deer gives when faced with headlights Yami runs right into Tea. There they lay, Tea ontop of Yami, while taking a hard landing to protect Tea, Yami landed on the hot beach sand.

"Sorry! Tea." Yami blushes.

"It- Its alright Yami." Tea smiles. (insert blush here) "A-Are you alright?" Tea asks as she props herslef up on an elbow.

"Yea! Im fine! A little concusion wont hurt the great Pharaoh!" He smiles while rubbing his head. Suddenly, as if someone else was controlling his body, his face lingers closer to hers and finally their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

Joey suddenly walks by with a beachball bouncing in his left hand stareing down at the two on the hot sand. "Heh, anyone wanna play beach ball?" He asks sarcasticly. Yami and Tea break away from eachother and look at Joey with the same hint of embarressment on their faces. "Now who needs a room?" He kids as he throws the beach ball in Yami's face.

"OOF!'' Yami sighs as the ball hits his face.

"Yami are you alright?" Tea asks as she takes the ball off his face to reveal a suddenly redened face with many lines from the ball.

"I've been better." Yami smiles duffily up at her. Tea begins to get up and then pulls Yami up with her. "Lets go play volleyball." She smiles at him.

"Sounds good to me!" She nods as they head with the rest of the group who were struggling to get the net set up.

PC: End of chapter one!

Mina: Yea! Im finally here!

PC: Chapter two will be by soon!


End file.
